Retaliation (Extinction)
Retaliation, marketed as Episode 2: Retaliation, is the third map in Call of Duty: Extinction as part of Extinction Season One, the game's first expansion. Set a day after the attack on Luna and two days after the [[Attack of the Kormans|attack on the Intervention]], Rose Squad is sent back to the Korma Empire colony Arkona in order to weaken its defenses for a massive Eclipse Special Operations force to attack it. There are five main Areas, each containing what previous maps contain; Weapon Crates, Crates, Challenges, and objectives players need to complete in order to advance into the next area. "Retaliation" is also the first map in Call of Duty: Extinction to introduce a new type of Grimm and a unique Boss. Characters *Rose Squad (Playable) *Christina Foley (Voice-only) *2nd SpecOps Division Major General (Voice-only) **2nd SpecOps Division soldiers (NPCs, available only in the second area) *Grimm (Warriors, Gladiators, Aggressors, Scorpions, Vindicators, Bruisers, Stalkers, Apparitions, Guardians, Ursai) **Re'mai, the Ursa Major Story After the [[Attack of the Kormans|attack on the Intervention]], Rose Squad is deployed back onto Arkona to destroy what was identified as a heavy energy shield protecting a command fortress. Once on the surface, the four women encounter heavy resistance from Grimm and are given a drill to destroy Grimm Colonies in order to minimize the chances of any Grimm escaping the planet with their Korman superiors. After clearing the Grimm Colonies, Rose Squad advances towards the Command Fortress' Generator Station in order to destroy the heavy energy shield protecting the Fortress from attacks. Intel Unique Feature The Unique Feature allows players to request four members of the 2nd Special Operations Division to assist against the Grimm. This can be accessed once the second area is unlocked, and is only available in the second area. Areas Generator Station Outskirts The Generator Station Outskirts is the starting area players will find themselves in as they look upon the heavy energy shield surrounding the command fortress in the distance. In this area, players will need to destroy several Grimm Colonies as well as neutralize any Grimm that may be lurking around. Warrior and Gladiator Grimm will attempt to destroy the drill while Scorpions will distract players. Once clearing the Grimm Colonies, players will encounter a boss and come face-to-face to an Ursa Major Grimm, a large bear-like creature. In this area, players will find three pieces of Intel and three Korman-made weapons. *K-AAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 next to the fences near the starting area *K-PDAR Type Blaster Crate for $1000 on a Weapons Crate near the barricade *K-AS Type Blaster Crate for $1500 beside the table within the guard station Generator Station Outer Complex The Generator Station Outer Complex is the second area that players will enter once fending off the Ursa Major as they receive a transmission from General Foley that the 2nd Special Operations Division is available to assist when called. In this area, players need to clear out more Grimm Colonies as well as neutralize all Grimm in the area. Players will also begin to encounter Aggressor, Bruiser and Stalker Grimm in this area, alongside the Warriors, Gladiators and Scorpions. Once clearing out the Colonies, the Ursa Major from the first area will return and players will enter another boss fight. In this area, players will find two pieces of Intel and three Korman-made weapons. *K-AP/R Type Blaster Crate for $1000 beside the Gate's inspection booth *K-AP/M Type Blaster Crate for $1500 next to the dead Aggressor Generator Station Front Gate The Front Gate of the Generator Station is the third area that players will enter after fending off the Ursa Major again as they receive another transmission from General Foley that they are now approaching the Command Fortress' front gate. In this area, players will need to hack through several Gate Consoles in order to allow General Foley to gain access to the Front Gate controls and are given a specialized Drill. Players will also begin to encounter Apparition and Guardian Grimm alongside all of the other types, and Vindicators will naturally spawn as well. Once hacking through all of the Gate Consoles in the area, several Guardian Grimm will block and protect the path leading inside the Generator Station and the Ursa Major returns again as this encounter begins a Heroic Boss Battle, automatically setting the difficulty to Hardcore that only applies to the Ursa Major and players, however if the difficulty is already on Hardcore, the effects are stacked. Once defeating the Ursa Major, the difficulty is set back to Regular and players will now be able to kill the Guardians guarding the Front Gate as the Ursa Major retreats inside the Generator Station. In this area, players will find three pieces of Intel and two Korman-made weapons. *K-SAAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 directly beside the Gate Console near the Front Gate *K-HSR Type Rifle Crate for $1000 on the desk within the Front Gate command booth Generator Station Main Floor The Generator Station Main Floor is the fourth area players will gain access to after defeating the Ursa Major and killing the Guardians as General Foley's transmission is disrupted once entering the structure during her briefing of the Generator Station's layout and cuts out before finishing. In this area, players will need to use the specialized Drill to hack and open doors and find a path leading to the Generator Station's Power Room. This area is the only non-linear section of the map with players having the freedom of choosing where to go. Players will encounter all types of Grimm at an increased rate as well as Ursai, uncommon versions of the Ursa Major without all of the stronger bone plates and spikes on their backs. In this area, players will find two pieces of Intel and all of the Korman-made weapons in "Armoury" rooms. *K-AAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 *K-SAAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 *K-AP/R Type Blaster Crate for $1000 *K-PDAR Type Blaster Crate for $1000 *K-AS Type Blaster Crate for $1500 *K-AP/M Type Blaster Crate for $1500 *K-ALMR Type Heavy Blaster Crate for $3000 *K-HSR Type Rifle Crate for $1000 *K-AP/L Cannon Crate for $4000 Generator Station Power Room Once finding the path that leads to the Generator Station's Power Room, players will encounter Re'mai, the Ursa Major who is protecting the Generator Station's power generators which enable the Command Fortress' heavy energy shields. In this encounter, players will have to kill her in order to destroy the power generators. Re'mai's health is capped at 50000 and receives about 10 damage per hit from a single player; if on Hardcore difficulty, Re'mai's health is doubled to 100000. During the Boss Battle, everytime Re'mai endures 2000 damage, she'll slam the ground and cause spikes to rise from the ground around her and if players touch these spikes, they will receive heavy damage. Once the spikes disappear, she'll charge the player closest to her and will down that player if successful. She'll also summon Guardian Grimm everytime she endures 3000 damage. Once her health is decreased to 30000 (60%), players will no longer deal normal damage to Re'mai. In order to continue dealing damage and successfully kill Re'mai, players will need to damage the bone plates located on her back and legs as once destroying these bone plates, she'll become immobilized and fall to the ground, leaving herself vulnerable to all attacks for 8 seconds. Once back up, she'll continue to receive damage like normal, become furious which increases her damage to players by 10% and will summon Aggressors every 30 seconds until she is killed. Once Re'mai is killed, players will need to plant explosives on the power generators in order to destroy the Station and shut down the heavy energy shield. After planting the explosives, players will need to evacuate the structure and reach the AC-M1 Freighter outside as players will be chased by a large horde of Grimm. Ending After planting the explosives and destroying the Generator Station, Rose Squad reaches the AC-M1 Freighter and watches as the [[ENSS Prime Minister|ENSS Prime Minister]] fires down a volley of missiles against the Korman command fortress and the deployment of the 2nd Special Operations Division. General Christina Foley commends the team as they are transported back to the ENSS Prime Minister, flagship of the Ventogon Defense Fleet. Music Boss Battle Themes For the first three times the Ursa Major Boss is encountered, one of the two Boss Battle Themes on the Call of Duty: Extinction Soundtrack will play. Once encountering the Ursa Major for the last time in the Power Room, an instrumental version of "Ignite" will play in the background during the Boss Battle. Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 2 RWBY Volume 5 Soundtrack.jpg|Re'mai Boss Battle Easter Egg Song The map's easter egg song is called "This Will Be The Day" by Jeff Williams, with vocals done by his daughter Casey Lee Williams. This song is activated once finding all three Boarbatusk statues. RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack.png|This Will Be The Day - Casey Lee Williams Achievements/Trophies *'Retaliated' - Successfully disable the heavy energy shield and allowed your allies to attack. *'Take That, Grimm!' - Disable the command fortress shield on Hardcore difficulty. *'Ursai Slayer' - Defeat Re'mai, the Ursa Major. *'I Burn!' - Defeat Re'mai, the Ursa Major within ten minutes. *'Foley's Favourites' - Complete all Challenges, defeat Re'mai and escape. *'Hard Plates' - Attempt to break off Re'mai's bone plates, but to no avail. *'This Will Be The Day' - Activate the easter egg song and listen to those tunes! *'Field Intelligence' - Find all pieces of Intel. *'Special Ops' - Keep the 2nd SpecOps Division soldiers alive until the Ursa Major appears again. Trivia *During the first drill process, Ruby makes mention of a Hive from Call of Duty: Ghosts. **This is a direct reference to the map "Point of Contact", the very first Extinction map in the ''Call of Duty'' series. **Furthermore, the first three areas of the map seem to be similar to "Point of Contact". **Unlike "Point of Contact", players do not come across a Barrier Hive but instead fight a boss Grimm. *The achievement/trophy "Hard Plates" is earned whenever a players attempts to shoot off Re'mai's bone plates during her encounters in the first, second and third areas. **Furthermore, there is actually no way to shoot off her bone plates during these encounters as they can only be shot off during the Boss Battle in the Power Room. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)